herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki
Hagoromo Ootutuki, also known as The Sage of Six Paths, is a character from the Naruto series who was a powerful priest and was known in legend as the God of Ninjutsu and the founder and father of the Ninja World. He was also the very first Jinchuuriki of the Ten-Tailed Beast. History Early Years The Sage was the son of Kaguya Otsutsuki, a princess who took power from the God-Tree and became near-omnipotent. Both he and his brother Hamura were born with an incredible amount of chakra as a result of their mother's actions and he was blessed with powerful ocular eyes called the Rinnegan which grants the user access to unique and powerful jutsus that are created from gods and godesses themselves. This made Kaguya angry, as she desired to be the most powerful being in the world. According to legend, the Sage was an extremely powerful Ninja warrior with godlike powers who became the founder of the Ninja World. Because of endless wars and bloodshed that occured by people from the lands from around the world, the Sage desired to use his powers and wisdom to explain the truth about chakras and their abilities to bring peace among the lands. The Sage traveled around the world to spread his philosophy and religion which were eventually grasped by the people and became known as the Shinobi Sect ''or ''Ninjutsu and he was called by the people who desired peace as a Savior of the World. Confronting the Ten-Tailed Beast The Sage defeated the most powerful demon in the world called the Ten-Tailed Beast, which was actually the form his mother took when her power became unruly. He sealed the beast inside himself, becoming the very first Jinchuuriki. He was called a god because of his godlike abilities. Nearing his death, the Sage feared that once his death comes, the seal will break and the Ten-Tailed Beast will be released and wreck havoc in the world. To prevent this from happening, the Sage created a jutsu called the ''Creation of All Things ''which allowed him to divide up the Ten-Tails into nine individual beasts. He also used a ''Chibaku Tensei ''to seal the Ten-Tails' body (along with his mother's will) into a gigantic stoned prison which he hurled into the sky, creating the moon. He became a father figure to the nine young beasts, and gave names to each of the beasts and told them that even though they are separated, they will always be together, and when the time comes, they will become one again only to have different names and forms then what they were before they knew what true power really is. Descendants On his death bed, the Sage had his two sons come before him whom he entrusted his powers, dreams, and legacy to to tell him what true peace is. The Older Brother born with the eyes of his father answered that power is the key to obtain true peace, while the Younger Brother born with his father's incredible physical powers, answered that love is the key to achieving true peace. Impressed by his younger son's answer, the Sage passed down his legacy to him and died. Angered that his father entitled his legacy to his brother, the Older Brother fought against his brother to obtain his leadership with their descendants continuing the feud down the line. Eventually, the Older Brother became the ancestor of the ''Uchiha Clan ''that are blessed with the Sharingan, while the Younger Brother became the ancestor of the ''Senju Clan ''that are blessed with powerful physical endurance. Deus ex Machina When the Sage's descendants Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were near death, The Sage appeared to them in a realm beyond life and death. Knowing that the two of them had the best chance of cooperating and ending the cycle of hatred once and for all, he bequeathed to them two halves of his power so they could combat Madara Uchiha. The Sage would later appear before the four Hokage. He offered to provide them with the means to save the world from his mother. Abilities Though not a great deal is known about all the skills Hagoromo possessed, he is widely accepted to be the most powerful figure in history, having been the only person to defeat the Ten-Tails: a being that was revered as a god, causing the Sage himself to be seen as a god. Hagoromo was also revered as the man to first understand the very nature of chakra itself. This wisdom, combined with his kekkei genkai, the Rinnegan, allowed Hagoromo to create the first modern ninjutsu. With such powers at his disposal, Hagoromo obtained a great following, as men and women from across the world strove to learn from his teachings. He also had the ability to see through time, reaching out to his descendants in the hope that there might be someone dedicated to bringing about world peace. hagromo1.jpg|Hagoromo Ootutuki kaguya.jpg|The Sage's mother, Kaguya Ootutuki juubi.jpg|The Sage and his brother confront the Ten-Tailed Beast Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Naruto Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Ninjas Category:Old Heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Fathers Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Bigger Good Category:Shounen Jump Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Omnipotents Category:Legendary Heroes Category:World Saver Category:One-Man Army Category:Universal Protection Category:Heroes from the past Category:Martyr Category:Priests Category:Spatiokinetic Heroes Category:Reality Warper Category:The Messiah Category:Serious Heroes Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Deities Category:Ghosts Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Wise Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Force of Nature Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Master Orator Category:Gyrokinetic Heroes